War Isn't Whats Gunna Kill Me
by MyNameIsSt.Jimmy
Summary: Sango is haveing mixed feelings about everything. The gang is getting close to Naraku, and Sango closed herself off from everyone more than usual. Cant a sertin monk help her open up? PLEASE R&R! I WILL GIVE YOU A BIG GIANT COOKIE! this is personally my f
1. Chapter 1

War Isn't Whats Gunna Kill Me

It was a dark night. The stars were scattered with clouds that seemed to be hesitant on showering the earth below. Night was the time when its darkness gave sleep to people... And, as always, along with sleep came dreams... and nightmares...

Sango tossed and turned in her sleeping bag, sweat alining her forehead and neck. She was haveing yet another nightmare. A nightmare of her brother, of Naraku, and of Miroku. She feard Miroku... She freard he would take her heart and smash it. She's had her heart broken many times, but if he hurt her she would kill herself. Being compleatly honest, she was _no_ virgin.

She lost her virginity, at fourteen, to a young man that traveled with his father. His name was Moko. He _was_ handsomeand nice, but the night they made love was not out of _love_ at all. It was mearly a way for Sango to rid herself of the innocence that taunted her power as a demon slayer. Sango, telling Moko this, thought he would get the impression that she was weak. She was all but weak. _Makeing love _wasn't all that the other girls said it would be. But then again, Sango didn't love Moko... As said before, it was just a wish Sango had. She didn't want to be _innocent_.

Sango sat up in her bag. She looked around and wipped her forehead with her sleve. Takeing a deep breaht she laid back down to try to sleep again. With no success, she rose again. She got to her feet and walked to a small pond that dwelled in the forest next to where the gang resided for the night. She sat next to the pond, watching as the fire flys dancedon each lilly pad. Remebering Moko's face, and how half of her regreted not saveing that for some one else... Some one she loved... Some one like... _'Miroku'_ she thought. "Who am I kidding? He can only pick _one_ girl and it wont be me!" She said to herself... _'The other girls I've seen him with are so much better than you. At looks... And probably personality.'_ She pulled her knees to her chest and sighed, laying her arms on her knees, and her chin on her arms. She sighed again and laid next to the pond. Yawning, she fell asleep right in that spot.

TO BE CONTINUED.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.


	2. Morning

War Isn't Whats Gunna Kill Me

Part Two

"Sango... Wake up, Sango." Inuyasha shook Sango's shoulder gently. Sango slowly opened her eyes and looked to him. He smiled, "Even_ I _would be uncomfortable sleeping there." Sango propped herself up on her elbow and looked around. "What time is it?" She said, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes with her other hand. "The sun just came up. I can to get you cause I didn't know if you wanted Miroku to or not." Sango sat up and ran her fingers through her hair. "Why are you over here?" Inuyasha asked, sitting next to her. She shrugged, "Just let my thoughts get to me, I guess." She said, half smiling, half yawning.

Inuyasha has been nothing but comforting to every one. Naraku was close, he could sense it... He knew what humans were like... He had it in him. Inuyasha nodded. "Kagome's making breakfast if your hungry... Cause I am!" He said getting up. "Wait!" Sango said. She used his robe to get up. "I'll race you, but you can't use your demonic powers to run, ok?" Inuyasha smiled and nodded. "Ready..." He said. "Set" _She_ said... "Go!" Sango yelled and ran before Inuyasha was ready. She played these games with Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, or Shippo to get her mind off of every thing else... It proved to be working, and that was enough for her. She couldn't help but put humor into her life. Being honest again, she has been having less night mares and bad thoughts... Last night was one of those... _Unlucky_ nights.

Inuyasha's stomach growled. "Go to that pond and bath!" Kagome said, looking at the boys. "Breakfast will be done by the time you get back!" Inuyasha grunted and looked to Miroku, who shrugged his shoulders. They walked away with towels from Kagome's bag. "So..." Kagome said as soon as the boys left. "Had a bad dream?" She said. Giveing a bowl of food to Sango. Sango looked at her, not saying anything as if embarassed. "Your not the only one... Poor Shippo did as well." Sango sighed, petting Kirara as she jumped on her shoulder. "I thought you said that the food wont be done til-" "The boys are idiots." Kagome laughed, answering Sango's barely asked question. Sango smiled as she began to eat.

------and already i am haveing a wrighters block... any ideas... suggestions... i will be happy to have them... and when i ask for ideas, i mean for the next chapter not for later chapters i have and AWSOME idea for later chapters! please give SUGGESTIONS! I WILL LOVE YOU AND GIVE YOU MORE COOKIES!------

p.s. to those of you who r&r... throws giant cookies COOKIES TO ALL!


	3. Saiyo and the Shard of Black

War Isn't Whats Gunna Kill Me Pt. 3

Saiyo and the Shard of Black

They walked down a narrow dirt road silently. The young girl in the back looked to her traveling family... None of them looking back at her. She smiled and lifted her neaklace out of her kimono and studied it. It was beautiful, but she feared it. It _was_ a Shikon Jewel shard, but it was black. She didn't under stand why she was so drawn by the uninviting... _Hatered_ that surrounded it. She found it in the forest the night before... She also didn't understand why demons didn't sense it and pick it up, everyone wanted a shard. It's a great find, nowadays, to find a jewel shard just _laying_ on the gound. She smiled at herself, hideing the jewel shard in her kimono again. She stoped when her father did.

"It's just about dark... Saiyo, you can get a fire started so we may feast." The girl nodded and did as she was told, parting from the group to gather wood. Her father turned to his son, "You can make sure your older sister is safe." Saiyo stoped right there. "But I am better with swords than he is! Father, I can take care of myseld... If anything, I would be making sure _hes_ safe!" Her father looked at her. Since last night, Saiyo has been nothing but disrespectful to her family. He did not know why. He turned back to his son. "Mirko. You can keep guard of your mother, she should be give us another child soon." He looked to his wife... So beautiful... "I will be back. I'm going to get food. Sherubii, make sure Mirko and Saiyo don't fight, please." His wife nodded. The man started to walk twards the forest. "There might be demons..." Sherubii said. Her husband stopped and looked at her. "Be careful... Moko." She said, sitting down. The man nodded and headed for the forest again.

Saiyo began to cut low branches off trees with her sword. She had four larg peices at her side and was compleateing the fifth one. She stopped as the branch held its place with one last flab of bark. She pulled the jewel shard out of her kimono again. Her grip tightened on the handle of her sword in her right hand. She felt the sudden need to... Kill? Just by stareing at the shard, a deep echoing voice came in her head: _"Kill... Kill your family. Pain them. Drink their blood. Kill your unborn sibling. Kill your father... Your mother... Your brother... Even kill your horse!" _Just then, for a split second, she saw a visual of a man in a baboon suit.

Just then, Saiyo was pulled out of her thoughts by the sounds of rustling on the bushes. She hid her shard and turned to the bushes in a fighting stance. She closed her eyes and lowerd herself to the ground on her knees. The quickly, in a split second, she lunged for the bushes and cut the tops off of them. "Wait! Don't hurt me please!" She lowered her sword and looked at the interuption. "What are you?" She said, sheathing her sword. "I'm a fox demon." Said the creature. Saiyo placed her hand on the handle of the sword and smiled. "A demon, eh? I will rid the world of your kind!" She said, lifting the sword. "Stop!" She heard someone yell. Her sword was blocked by another. She looked at the woman. She had armor on. Saiyo stood agap at the woman. She sheathered her sword. "Your a demon slayer!" She said. "I've always wanted to meet one! I'm Saiyo!" She said. Song, sheathing her sword, looked at her with a confused look on her face. "I'm Sango... This is Shippo... Are you here alone?" Miroku came out of the bushes behind her. He looked at Sango, then Saiyo, then Shippo. "You look familar..." Sango said, pointing to Saiyo.

Saiyo shrugged, ripping the dangling branch of the tree. She gathered the wood she had already. "That should be enough..." She said looking at the pile in her arms. She looked to the three strangers. "Come with me, my father said we are haveing a feast... When he says that it usually means 'there is too much for us to eat'." The three folowed. "Kagome said she sensed a black jewel shard over this way..."

-----im sorry, i bet some one you are getting sick of me doing this, but ya know what? i have to go and i wont be back for two weeks so i wont be able to write for a while... see ya later! p.s. i would still like suggestions!


End file.
